


The (Treble) Clef of being with you

by marshquid



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's High School (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - THE FUCKING SPRING CONTEST ACTUALLY HAPPENS, Alternate Universe - me pasé el canon por el qlo, BAMF Freddy (FNAF High School), Bisexual Fred (FNAF High School), Bonnie is heterosexual panromantic and you can't change my mind, CAUSE THEY'RE HUMAN, EDDO ME LA PELA, FUCK YOU EDDO, Fluff, Fred's name is Alfred, Gold has trust issues, Gold's name is George, How Do I Tag, Lots of it, M/M, Slow Burn, also this was meant to be a crackfic, amiga date cuenta que ese vato tE LLEVA TIRANDO LOS TEJOS HACE FUUULL, anyways this isn't about him, but he's getting there, but uhhh, eh, like really really slow burn, sorry for anyone not getting the spanish tags im a jerk, they have human names, why isn't that a tag, you'll die waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshquid/pseuds/marshquid
Summary: IT WAS ORIGINALLY WRITTEN IN SPANISH BUT I TRANSLATED MY OWN WORK FOR FUNSIES;;;;---"Cut that out." Huffed Fred."Cut what out?" Freddy replied."That thing. With your face."The bastardgiggled, "You mean smiling?""Yes. Stop it."----IM AWFUL AT SUMMARIES I AM SO SORRYIn any case this is a "Fred learns how to play guitar and chills with the band" fic. also goldred. cause i love it.#EddoMeLaPela
Relationships: Fred/Gold (FNAF High School)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you it's well written(for the most part) The summary and tags were just me being silly I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING MOVE D I THOUGHT I LOST IT IM CRI

Freddy didn't really enjoy playing the guitar.

It hurt, even when he had been playing it for almost three years, now. His hands were far too small to play the chords smoothly, and making a bridge was just plain impossible.

But he liked being part of the band. He loved the band.

All his friends were there, and actually, he made friends with them _because_ of joining the band. Before them, he wouldn't hang out with anyone other than his brother, Fred.

He had bought his guitar on a store located a few blocks away from the school, back when he was on his last middle school year, and he had met George.

The boy referred to him as the 'quiet kid who has a twin', and asked him if he could play the guitar. When Freddy admitted he didn't, he offered to join his band nonetheless, since most of the members could barely play their own instruments, and since they were just five on their little 'club', the school was planning on dissolving them.

Freddy accepted, and he felt like that was the best decision he had ever made.

Gold was the band leader, as he put them all together and also organized the songs they'd be learning, sometimes even wrote some. He was their unofficial-official teacher, and would help them all out with their instruments with tips and and advice.

Aiden, 'Fox' played the drums; Ann, 'Chica', the keyboard; Victor, 'Bonnie' the electric guitar and Gabriel 'Golden' (who Freddy learned was Gold's younger sibling) was the singer.

Freddy, meanwhile, had gotten pretty decent with the acoustic guitar, even when he knew that he hated it since like day three.

So, when one fine day Gold mentioned they could use a violin, he volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Had asked Fox, "Like- _completely sure_?"

"Yeah, I never really liked the guitar," He admitted, shrugging, "also I have a violin at home. Mom doesn't play anymore, so she'll probably let me have it."

"You're a good guitar player, though," Commented Chica, "wouldn't have guessed."

"Well, team," Interrupted Gold. "thank you, Freddy, for taking the role," Freddy grinned at him, and he continued, "problem is that we need a new guitar player now."


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE PROTAG OF THE FIC HAS ~ARRIVED~

"This is an awful idea." Declared Fred.

"Oh, c'mon, It'll be fun!" Retorted his brother, Freddy, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Fun," Echoed Fred, making quotes with his fingers in the air, "Like the time you told me to put a mint on coke? Or when you put me inside of a box and pushed me down the stairs? Or-"

"Ok! Ok, I get it, I've had some bad ideas. But it's _different_ this time!" He assured, shaking his hand in front of him.

"Different." He echoed again, a bit annoyed now, "Different, as in that one time we got lost because you wanted to know how far did the bus go?"

"Fred shut up." Freddy pouted.

"I have some more." He commented, giving a nonchalant shrug.

"Don't wanna hear it."

"Alright, fine." Sighed Fred, "Tell me why it's different."

"It's the band, Fred." He answered, admittedly serious, "They're nice people, you're gonna love it."

"I'm pretty sure I have something to say with that last bit. Am I allowed?"

"No."

"Ok."

"Look, just come with me tomorrow, and- and if you don't like it you can just not come again."

Fred hummed and thought about it for a moment. Sure, of course, he was curious about the little band his brother was part of for so long. But truth to be told, the kids that were in the band (kids who, by the way, he saw on a daily basis in classes), scared him a little. Especially Gold.

"No." He said, frowning.

"I'll eat your spaghetti if you don't come." Threatened the shortie.

"Do not." Spat Fred, exasperated, "Fine. I'll go. But don't eat my food, deal?"

"Deal!" Nodded Freddy, smiling wide.

๑ ๑ ๑ ๑

"You're Fred, ain'tcha?"

The boy looked up, he had been carrying his new guitar, and since he hadn't been able to ask his brother how to do so, he had simply hugged it vertically on his chest. Which, was probably not the right way to go, since he couldn't see with the mast of the guitar pressed on his face.

"The one and only."

Actually, and because of this, he had simply resigned himself to following his brother the entire way, because all he really had to do was look to his right to check where he was and. Yeah.

"Nice to have you here!" Chirped the person talking to him, "Really, I was kinda getting worried about getting the replacement."

This person was Ann (who was better known by her alias, "Chica"). A blonde girl who, for some reason, had thought it was a great idea to dye the tips of her hair green at some point at the beginning of the year, but had decided it wasn't. So she now had her hair cut to her neck.

"Actually, I don't have any idea of how to play this." He admitted, shrugging, "I'm just going to ask Freddy to teach me."

"Oh, that sucks. Learning to play an instrument from scratch is hard."

"Freddy looks very excited, though" he pointed at his brother, who was watching a video titled 'how to learn violin supah fast 100 percent realz no fake' on YouTube.

Chica laughed heartily, "Hope you find such a good tutorial."

He laughed too, "Yeah, thank you."

Fred was just about to ask her something about her keyboard when he suddenly tensed up, seeing Gold enter the room.

He stopped short, looking at him with a nervous stare. The guy gave him the creeps.

He was tall. Even more so than his twin, Golden, who he also differed from with his hair length and his skin, pale and freckled. He also tied all his hair on a lazy bun, which allowed you to see his eyebags.

"M'here." Said Gold, waving his hand lazily.

"Hi Gold!" Greeted Freddy, just to go back to his video.

"Hey," Said Chica, high-fiving him with a smile, "Look who's here!" She pointed at Fred.

The boy almost jumped off his chair when Gold looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Alfred, ¿right?" He mused, looking at him. "I'm glad you're going to be our acoustic guitar, we thought we wouldn't get a replacement." He smiled.

Fred blinked twice before answering, "Um, sure. But don't call me Alfred- Fred is ok." The last part was almost a whisper.

"Alright." Gold smiled again, and walked to Freddy, probably to talk about the violin.

Once he was gone, Chica gave a friendly punch on Fred's arm, "What happened? Few more seconds and you looked ready to faint." She giggled.

"I.. Ah." He laughed nervously, "This is the first time I've talked to Gold."

"Oh." Said Chica, not understanding what was the use of knowing that. "OH!" Ah, now she does. "What? Are you from that group of people who are scared of Gold?"

"No." He looked away and made a gesture with his hand, looking for the right words, "Like, yeah. But. I don't know how to explain."

She laughed, "Ah. I find that weird, ¿you know? He's a nice guy, once you get to know him."

Fred nodded softly, taking in her words.

Huh

"Welp," Said Fred, to break the little uncomfortable silence, "I'll go check out some tutorials to learn how to play this thing."

She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, getting up to get her own instrument, "Good luck."

"Thanks." He replied, his phone screen turning on. He wondered if his spaghetti was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgmvf fucking hate english ngl


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred learns a song! :D

"I hate everything." Said Fred, dragging his feet when walking.

"I know." Replied Freddy.

"My hands hurt."

"I know."

"And I didn't learn shit."

"Ok, that's just plain sad." Said Freddy, turning to see his brother, "You've been practicing strumming for two hours, Fred."

"They're hard." He sighed, "And I mean. I technically know one."

"The mess you're doing with your hand doesn't count."

"Fuck."

"But don't get all depressed on me!" Freddy said, patting his back, "I'll help you out!!" 

"...Should I be scared?"

Freddy looked up in thought for a few seconds, "Um... no?"

"You do not convince me."

"Ok fine whatever." He pouted, "Hey, Fred?"

"Hm?" They kept on walking.

"Are you.. gonna keep coming to band practice?"

Fred didn't turn to look at him. He thought about his answer for a couple of seconds, and then let out a laugh.

"Why, of course!! If I don't, then Freddy, what do I do with the two hours I spent learning guitar shit?"

Freddy blinked.

"I'm gonna keep going, if not because I like it, then because I can't let two hours go to waste like that!" He added, smiling.

Freddy smiled a little, "Cool."

"Of course, everything I do is cool."

"Debatable."

After some more minutes of walking, they arrived home and went to bed.

•°•°•

It had been three days since Fred had joined the band.

He had officially declared that Fa was the hardest thing. Ever.

Freddy mentioned that it was where many newbies got stuck, too.

So, for the meantime, Fred decided to evade any songs that had that chord like the plague.

"Hey, Fred?"

"Sup."

"...What are you doing?"

Ah.

"I'm trying to create a chord that doesn't need the bridge to play Fa."

"Oh." He scratched his neck, "Then give up. I tried to do the same, it's no use."

Fred groaned in protest and tried again- making an ugly noise.

"Ok, I give up."

"That's fair." Laughed his brother.

Fred turned his guitar around to use it as a table(?), and grabbed his phone, to find a song that was simple enough for him to learn.

A shit-eating grin formed on his face. "Oh. Ohhhh." He laughed softly and started to practice.

•°•°•

"OK I'VE LEARNED A SONG!!!"

Everyone in the room turned to him, staring in disbelief.

"I don't believe shit." Was Freddy's simple answer.

"Then don't, bitch." Fred conceded, nodding.

"Beautiful." Said Chica, shaking her head, "What song did you learn, Fred?"

[La Cucaracha](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1qBIuH6he7Q)

The kid cleared his throat, and started singing, "¡la cUCARaCHa!, ¡la cUCarACha! yAaAa nO pUeDE cAMinAR!"

"oh. goddamngnrfvgbj." Murmured Freddy, listening to him, while the rest of the group laughed at Fred's antics.

He went on for a little while, and when he was done he had a face splitting grin. He looked at Freddy, "Boom. A song, bitch."

Freddy just shook his head, amused. "Alright, Fred."

Then Gold approached him, and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Nice going, yo. Good to know you've learned some chords."

Fred looked at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded. "Oh. Um.. Thank you,,"

Gold smiled at him and went back to his thing.

Chica approached him, "Nice going Fredo, frecks gave you a compliment."

Fred stared at her, "You call him _frecks_???"

She snorted, "That's what you're focusing on?"

He giggled, "Better on that, that on that Mr. Quiet man is a normal person, wow."

"Ooooh, discovery." She laughed while talking, "Make a note of it, for the future generations."

He mockingly grabbed a notebook and a pen, and wrote: "for my children: gold is available of feelings(?)"

"Awesome."

"Most indeed."

The rest of the afternoon went as usual, with everyone doing their own thing, and idly chatting and laughing, up until five in the afternoon.

"Ok guys, be careful on your way home!" Chirped Golden, walking through the school doors.

**((BY THE WAY HERE GOLDEN IS A NORMAL KID- PLEASE HE DESERVES SO MUCH BETTER AAAA**

"You too, lightbulb" Fox replied, waving his hand.

"Bye!" Freddy said while packing his backpack. "Fred you done?"

He nodded "Mhm!."

And they walked home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now THAT was a long chap
> 
> catch me not being able to finish a chapter for the life of me


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chap for funsies

It was a Saturday morning ~~(so no Saturday shorts, sorry)~~ , Freddy was doing the dishes with his mom, and Fred was laying in his bed, having finished sweeping the floor already.

He was scrolling through Instagram when his phone buzzed with a message.

"...?"

_Direct Message:_

_**[Unknown Number:]** YOOOOO_

_**[Unknown Number:]** HI IM BONNIE_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** ?????_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** How did you get my number????_

_**[Unknown Number:]** Freddy gave it to me!! Want me to add you to the band's gc?_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** Ok_

"Hey, Fred!" Said Freddy, entering the room and sitting next to him.

"Look, it's not like it bothers me much?", he made a pause, looking at his brother, who frowned in confusion, "but uh, could you tell me before giving my number to anyone?"

"Ah!" He laughed, "yeah, sorry."

Fred turned his attention to his phone when he heard it buzz again.

_Group Chat(craptronics):_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** GUYS I BROUGHT FREDDY TWO!1!!_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** Fred! I'm Ann adsfkjh_

"Hey Fred, no biggie or anything, but you should save their contacts, or you're gonna get confused or something-" Pointed out Freddy, looking at his brother's phone over his shoulder, leaning on him.

Fred sighed.

_**[Boni:]** @Unknown Number hEY COME HERE_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** me_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** wasup_

__

_**[Boni:]** i got Fref here :D_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** a_

__

_**[Unknown:]** hei im fox_

__

_**[keys:]** ey write well ure grozz_

__

_**[Foz:]** no_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** Guys guys calm down dont fight_

__

_**[Boni:]** ok boomer_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** :(_

Fred turned to his brother.

"Golden." Said Freddy.

"Ah."

__

_**[keys:]** Look what you cause, B. You made lightbulb cry._

__

_**[Legally Blonde:]** -cri-_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** i'm going to leave this ugly ass group let me watch my cartoons in peace._

__

_**[keys:]** whoops we made frecks mad_

__

_**[Unknown Number:]** don't call me frecks thanks in advance_

"...Is that... Gold?" Asked Fred.

Freddy nodded.

_**[Boni:]** haha frecks_

__

_**[Gold:]** i'm sighing. that's how disappointed i am. im leaving this band i cant do this anymore_

__

_**[keys:]** n000 come back 😔👊_

__

_**[Gold:]** no_

_**[keys:]** Would you come back for cookies? :D_

_**[Boni:]** Don't say no to the cookies_

_**[Foz:]** if you dont wantem i do_

_**[Gold:]** tHEYRE MINE NOOO_

_**[Fred'sBiButt:]** Hello_

_**[Gold:]** ??????_

_**[Boni:]** It's Fred :D_

_**[Gold:]** a_

_**[Gold:]** welcome to ~~hell~~ the groupchat_

_**[ows me 10 dollars:]** op take the strikethrough off. also fred you stink._

_**[Fred'sBiButt:]** Freddy, you're sitting next to me why are you cyberbullying me_

_**[keys:]** What a power move_

_**[Foz:]** windo windo pencil speak in spanish bls_

_**[keys:]** ok fox_

**((note: since this was made in spanish the joke makes less sense but uh,, yeah)))**

Fred put his phone on sleep mode and stood up, making Freddy, who was leaning on him, fall on the bed.

"Ouch. I'll die. I fell to my death, Fred." 

"Then perish."

"I can feel your love. What a great brother you are."

"Mhm," The boy left the room and standing by the door, he turned on his phone again.

_craptonics:_

_**[Fred'sBiButt:]** ok fox_

_**[Boni:]** ok fox_

_**[Legally blonde:]** Don't worry Fox, I love you ❤_

_**[Foz:]** shut_

_**[Legally blonde:]** :(_

Fred sighed, amused, and put his phone back into his pocket. He then grabbed his guitar and went to the living room to practice. 

"They're so dumb," He laughed softly.

♪♪♪


	5. Chapter Four

"Freddy." The boy turned at him from his notebook. "What day is it today?"

"Wednesday." He answered, and went back to his thing.

'Ah', he thought. It had been nine days since joining the band then.

"Mom is coming home in three days, right?" Freddy said, throwing a paper ball at him.

"Mhm. Until then the only thing I'm going to cook is spaghetti."

"I hate you."

Fred snickered and started to doodle something notebook when the bell rang.

He started to put his stuff in his backpack when Chica interrupted him.

"Hey, diva!" She said, standing in front of him.

"Sup, ugly."

"We're going out with the group, you coming?" She smiled, sitting on his table.

Fred turned to his brother, confused.

"We do this once a month," He explained, "we hang out at someone's house, the mall, the park, places like that."

"Oh, cool. I'm down."

"Chica!" The blonde turned, Fox was carrying his backpack and was wearing a red hoodie on top of his uniform, "we're all set. Is Fred coming or not?"

She nodded, "Mhm! Let's go get some hamburgers!"

Fred snickered, "anvorguesa."

Freddy slapped him on the neck, "dead meme"

** (note: it's a spanish shit meme. again, i'm sorry, but there's no english equivalent. **

.

.

.

"Holy fuck, you're kidding."

"No, I'm serious" Golden answered. "And, um, don't swear-"

"Ok, ok." Fred sighed. "But for real?"

"Yes, Fred, for real. C'mon, put your foot here-"

"We're choosing who's going to go get the food with eeny meeny miney moe?" 

"Fred." Said Freddy. "Put your foot on the circle." 

"Fine, fine." He obeyed(?)

In the end, Golden had to go, and the rest stayed to save a table.

Ann sat down first and was doing something on her phone (that was emitting a sound that was definitely from some free game from the Play Store), at her sides were Bonnie and Fox, probably to watch her play. Freddy sat down next to Bonnie, and Gold sat two seats away from them.

Fred then realized he had to choose between sitting with Freddy or sitting with Gold.

"Hey, Fred," Called Freddy, who had a Sharpie in his hand, "are you sitting or what?"

"Ah, right, give me a second-"

He sat next to Gold.

"Oh, hey Fred." Said Gold.

"hey."

"So, have you come here before?"

Fred tilted his head, "No, I haven't. Have you?"

He nodded, "Mhm, with the rest."

"Ah." He said, nodding slightly, not sure about what to say, "And is it good?"

He laughed, "Honestly? No. But it's cheap and close to the school."

Fred laughed too, his face turning a little red, and right before he could say anything else, Golden came with the food.

"Here!" He exclaimed, with a plastic tray filled with hamburgers in his hands.

Everyone on the table cheered, except for Chica, who was still playing his game.

While Gold helped his brother put the tray on the table so nothing would fall, Freddy sat next to his brother.

"So! Talking with Gold, huh?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah? Why?"

Freddy huffed, "I saw you getting all red on the face."

Fred blushed at that, "I?? Was laughing?? And people blush?? When they _laugh_??????"

His brother patted his shoulder, and stood to go back to his seat, "Whatever you say bro."

They spent lunch chatting and joking around for around an hour when there was a single hamburger left.

Fox looked at it, curious, "Eh, who's that? Haven't we all eaten already?"

Bonnie put a finger on his chin, "I dunno, maybe it was a gift one or something?"

"Pass." Said Chica, "I'm full."

Fred shook his head, murmuring 'pass', and resting his head on one hand."

In the end, since nobody was grabbing it, Freddy took it and ate it.

"Ah." Said Golden. "Well then."

The group packed up their stuff, and, after saying goodbye, they all went home.

.

.

.

.

The Thursday morning, Fred did as he normally would.

He bathed, got ready for the day, and made breakfast since his brother hadn't yet.

And just when he sat on the table, he noticed something was weird.

First off, he never woke up before Freddy did. He usually was up around ten minutes after him, which is why he didn't usually have to make breakfast.

Also, he hadn't seen Freddy all morning.

"Freddy!" He called, "Breakfast is ready, come on!"

No answer.

Feeling a bit annoyed, we went to their room to look for him.

"Freddy." He called again, getting close to his bed, that was under his own, and shook the lump under the covers, "Hey, it's morning already, get up."

"Hngh.." Said the lump. "noo,,"

Fred sighed, exasperated, and took the covers off with little care, "Hey, a-"

His brother was curled up on his bed, looking uncomfortable, which made Fred frown.

He put a hand on his forehead, "Ah. Fever. Of course." He sighed, "And just when mom isn't home, dang it."

His brother groaned.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess we're not going to school today."

He pulled out his phone

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** bruh_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** not comin to school today oop_

_**[keys]:** a_

_**[keys]:** lazy ass_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** hnbvf u ugly_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** also freddy is sick_

_**[keys]:** F_

_**[keys]:** i'll tell the teach, no prob_

_**[Fred'sBiButt]:** thanks_

He put his phone back in his pocket.

He was on for a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S FUCKING GOOOOO
> 
> This is SO SHORT and im so sorry


End file.
